


First Time

by onewomanshow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare because they love each other too much, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Badass Katara (Avatar), Dom!Zuko, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Katara knows what she wants and she'll make him break, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, So Sweet & In Love, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, so so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: First times are usually awkward but Katara thinks that they don't have to be.Or: In which Katara wants to take their relationship to the next level but Zuko has cold feet.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and would not let me sleep until I wrote it. It's 3am and I'm writing about Zutara sexy times. Almost 3k words of fluffy smut. What is wrong with me? 
> 
> For the record, they are aged up in this so Zuko is 21 and Katara is 19. Rated E to be safe.

Katara was fed up. It’s been 4 months since they started dating and Zuko hadn’t made any moves except for quick pecks here and there. Every time she tried to go farther than the hickies they would leave on each other’s neck or the heavy petting; he would stop her. Even when he came to the Ambassador suite at night and they went to bed together, he would put as much distance and space between them as possible as if he didn’t want to touch her.

And it was getting on her last nerve.

She sighed loudly, tapping her nails against the desk with one hand and her face resting against the palm of the other. Zuko looked up from where he was seated across from her. She had taken to joining him in his office occasionally to help him sort through the constantly growing pile of paperwork on his desk.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Okay…” He trailed off. “Oh no, did I forget your birthday? Our 4-month-anniversary?” His eyes go wide and he’s already on the verge of panicking. As if he would ever forget something that’s important to her. Even before they started dating, he would surprise her with things she mentioned in passing.

She once mentioned in correspondence between the two of them that she missed the Jasmine tea she’d grown accustomed to because they didn’t grow it in the Water Tribe, and he had an entire case sent to her from his own private collection of blends.

She shakes her head, a soft smile on her face. “No, you haven’t done anything.” Then she frowns. “Although, that’s kind of the problem.”

Zuko blinks. “I’m…I’m not sure what you mean.”

Katara sighs and stands up, walking around the desk to sit on his lap. He automatically welcomes her, and she makes herself comfortable, taking his hands in hers. “I’m trying to figure out how to say this without coming off as crass.”

“Even if you do, I won’t get offended or mad. You can always be yourself around me.” He offers.

“You don’t…touch me.” Her cheeks tinged pink, and it almost comes out as a whisper.

“I’m touching you right now.”

She sighs. “Yes, you are, but not in the way I want you to…” She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. “I want to take our relationship to the next step, and I feel like you’re holding back on the whole ordeal.”

Zuko’s mouth goes dry and he suddenly feels hot, even for a firebender. Was she hinting at what he thinks she’s hinting at?

“Like…sex?” He questions shyly and in a weird, charming way, Katara finds it cute. He was older than her by 2 years, way more experienced, at least from what she can tell by the conversations she’s had with Mai, and women of all ages were constantly throwing themselves at him, and yet he was approaching the subject like an awkward, pubescent teenager.

“Yes, Zuko. I want to have sex with you.”

“ _Oh_.” He pauses. “That’s…that’s nice.”

Katara shifts across his lap and he stills, a choking sound rising in his throat. “That’s nice? That’s all you have to say? I’m practically putting myself out there, saying I want you to fuck me and that’s your response!?”

“Katara, wait…” He reaches out to grab her, if anything, to stop her from thrashing around on his lap, or else he’s going to have a really big problem soon and she lurches backward out of his reach. “Oh, now you want to touch me! I’ve been trying to get you to touch me for weeks!”

“Katara, please, just lis-“He pleads with her.  
  
“Listen to what? I mean, why do you think I’ve been asking you to spend the night with me? I was hoping that you’d get the hint and let something happen but no!” As her rant came to an end, she managed to jump off his lap in a flurry, but it was too late. He was painfully hard and doing his best to try to hide it.

He reaches out and grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks as she turns to leave. She looks him in the eyes and the amber gold she often finds herself getting lost in is hazy and glossed over, dark with a look she’s only seen just when he’s about to give in to that temptation, only to pull away and leave her there wanting more.

“Look.” He commands and she looks down, gasping at the bulge straining against his pants. She’d only been with one other man, the guy she lost her virginity to, and yet, he looked a lot bigger than him, although she wasn’t really sure what counted as big or average. “That's what you do to me.” He growls. “That’s why I’ve been distant. I’m so attracted to you that you just sitting on my lap and grinding on it unintentionally nearly made me cum in my pants. I’m scared that if we were to go that far…” He looks down then and his eyelashes brush against the top of his cheeks. “That I wouldn’t be able to control myself and I’d hurt you.” He sighs and looks at her softly. “You make me lose control and I’ve never felt that feeling before.”

Katara instantly relaxes, all the tension in her body dissipating. He was scared of hurting her. She can’t help but smile. 

“You won’t hurt me, Zuko.”

“How do you know?” 

“Because you love me, not just as a partner, but as a friend. And the things I’ve seen you do when you love someone…you’ll never intentionally hurt them, so I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I just want it to be good for you.”

She rolls her eyes. “First times with any new partner are exciting and a little nerve-wracking because you have to learn someone’s body all over again…but we’ll be learning together and I’ll tell you exactly what I like and don’t like, okay? And we can do it over and over again until we get it right.”

Zuko smiles, blushing slightly at her usage of “we.” He noticed himself doing that too – he no longer made any decision, political or not, without consulting her. She was his best friend and confidant, preceding even his most trusted advisor.

But he was also thinking about doing it repeatedly with her and it was doing nothing for the situation currently going on in his pants but making it worse. At this rate, he was going to spontaneously combust into a sticky mess like he was 14 again stuck on a ship with a bunch of men and fantasizing about the models he found in their dirty magazines. “I like the sound of that.” He finally manages to say, but it still comes out painful and choked.

Katara smirks, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Now, how about I help you take care of that, first?”

He feels like he’s going to pass out.

***

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Zuko questions later that night as they lay in her bed, in the middle of a make-out session that was _finally_ going to have the end result she was hoping for.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Just a few hours ago, she had his dick in her mouth, underneath his desk. How could he still think that this isn’t what she wants to do? She goes back to kissing his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. “I’m absolutely, positively, 100% sure. This is happening _tonight._ ” She dips her head down, trailing kisses on his collarbone, and then his chest, playing with the waistband of his pants.

“But what if -?” 

She sighs, stopping her ministrations. She looks at him and cups his face in her hands. “Zuko, you are not going to hurt me. I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

He groans. “Don’t say that, I’m trying to maintain some control here.”

“What if I wanted you to lose it?” She questioned with a sly smile on her face.

He sighs and sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist as she straddles him. “I’m serious, Katara. You have to promise me that you’ll tell me immediately when you don’t like something and if you want me to stop, I’ll stop. You mean more to me than any kind of pleasure.”

Katara places a kiss on his lips. “I promise. I trust you.”

He smiles. “May I have you now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

Zuko flips them over so that Katara is underneath him. He places a kiss on her neck and licks the bruise he left there earlier. “Mine.” He murmurs against her skin and a breath catches in Katara’s throat.

He leans down and blows his breath over the thin fabric holding her wrappings in place, a small flame melting the material just enough, so it falls off with ease. Katara looks at him in shock. “You could’ve just asked me to take it off.”

“Eh, my way was faster.” And sexier, Katara notes in her head.

He cups both breasts with his hands. “So soft and full. Absolutely beautiful.” He compliments, rubbing his thumbs along her nipples until the dusky brown peaks are hardened from his touch. He suckles one into his mouth and Katara gasps. “This one is my favorite. But I can’t get forget about the other one either.” He moves to tugs it in-between his teeth and Katara lets out a low, guttural moan. Zuko smirks and reaches a hand down, palming her through the material.

“You’re already so wet for me, love.” He pushes the material to the side. “May I?” Katara nods and he slips a finger in. Reflexively, her legs close around his hand and he halts his movements. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” She breathes out. “Please, no.”

He nods and pushes another finger in, dragging them in and out slowly. “How’s that?”

“Yesss.” She drawls. “That feels good.”

“Take these off.” He orders and Katara lifts her hips up so he can pull them down. He tosses them somewhere in the room and slides down, pressing his lips against her center. “ _Fuck_ , you smell good. I’m going to taste you, okay?”

Katara nods slowly. She’d given head before but never received it. The man she lost her virginity to was a soldier from the Northern Water Tribe and as common as the practice was in the South Pole, their sister tribe was still a bit misogynistic, so he cared little about her pleasure.

He immediately went to licking at her center and she outright keens, a high-pitched shriek working its way out. “Oh shit, that feels good. Keep doing that.” Zuko grunts in response “Tastes good too.” She had a subtle sweetness to her, and he wonders if she ate a surplus of fruit in preparation for this moment. The thought makes his blood rush. She wanted to taste good for _him_ , how could he ever deny her of this? Of anything? He would eat her out as if she were his last meal every day and die happily with his face nestled in between her legs.

Katara bit her lip – she could hear him eating her out, her own juices meshing with the slickness of his tongue. “I want to hear you, Katara. Don’t hold back.” He curled his fingers up inside her and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she moaned. “Do that again.”

Zuko smirked. “Your wish is my command.” He repeated the action, only this time he placed his mouth around her clit and sucked _hard_. Katara arched off the bed, a sob pouring out of her throat. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” He held her in place by her thighs as her orgasm surged through her, but he didn’t stop, lapping up her release. Legs trembling, she grabs onto a pillow and bites into it as she has another orgasm. “I can’t…it’s too much.” She whines and Zuko looks up at her through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips. “How was that?” He asked, smirking.

Oh, this smug bastard. How dare he ask her all casually ‘how was that’ as if he didn’t just make her cum twice back-to-back in less than 10 minutes?

Her chest heaved up and down with every breath she took. “How can you…ask me that…like you didn’t just…” She takes a deep breath. “Make me cum, with your _mouth_!?”

Zuko stares back at her. “No one’s ever done that to you?”

Katara shakes her head. “No.”

He was already feeling pretty proud of himself to have his waterbender exploding with pleasure - but knowing that he was the first and only man to eat her out? The thought made his dick twitch and chest swell with pride.

“Well…I'm honored.” He crawled back up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. “That’s what you taste like.”

“Mmm.” She moans. “Sweet, just like you.”

His eyes flash with desire and he growls. “Do you want me to put my dick in your mouth again?”

“You know, I’d love to take you up on that offer…” She grabs onto him and rolls her hips, hissing when she feels his bulge pressing against her center. “But I want it somewhere else.” She takes a hand and tugs at the waistband of his pants until they come down and he kicks them off, his hard-on springing free. She leans back down, and he follows, holding himself up and aligning his member along her entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m afraid this isn’t going to last very long.”

Zuko is shaking – she can see the muscles in his arms flexing and she smiles. “That just means we have more time to do it more than once.”

He gulps. “You’re going to be the death of me, woman.” And before she can respond, he positions himself and slides in.

Katara's eyes go wide at the stretching sensation- he was _big_ , but unlike her first time, there’s no burning pain, and the minor discomfort is quickly replaced with pleasure pooling in her lower belly as Zuko begins to move.

“Hold onto me.”

She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck as he bottoms out. A low moan comes out of both of them. “You feel so fucking good.” He whispers as he continues with slow strokes. “So tight and wet and just for me.”

“I’m all yours. I always will be.” She speaks directly into his ear, rolling her hips to meet his. He grunts. “Do that again. Fuck me back.” And Katara obeys, angling her hips in response to his movements.

He blows out a breath of steam against her neck where his head is nestled in between her shoulder. “Yea, just like that.” He growls. “Think I can get another one out of you?”

Katara nods and he pulls out. “Turn around. And put this underneath you.” He suggests, handing her a pillow.

She’d never seen this side of Zuko – at least, not in this way. He was always commanding as Fire Lord but he very rarely, if ever, was that way towards her.

But something switched between earlier this afternoon and now and she liked, no, loved it. She was a naturally dominant, some say, bossy person, but there was something about him that made her want to submit.

She rolls over, wedging the pillow underneath her, and arches her back, wiggling her butt teasingly at him.

“ _Shit_. _”_ And he slides in, placing an arm around her waist to help stabilize her. Katara tosses her head back in pleasure, this angle allowing him to stir something deep inside her. 

“You like that?” He asks and she can almost hear the smugness in his voice. It only turns her on more. “Yes!” She cries as he pulls out and slams back in. “So much.” The only sound that can be heard in the room is skin meeting skin and her mewls of pleasure as he pounds into her from behind. 

He moves his hand down from where it was splayed across her stomach to rub her clit. “You’re doing so well taking it. I love the way you're stretching for me.” He leans over to place a comforting kiss on her upper back. “I know you want to cum. I want you to cum. So, go ahead, cum for me.”

Katara quivers. “Oh fuck.” Her legs begin to shake, and she collapses onto the sheets as her orgasm rips through her, triggering Zuko’s own release. He moans her name into her hair like a mantra as he spills inside her. “Katara, Katara, _Katara_.”

Breathing heavily, he pulls out and she twitches. He lays beside her, a wide grin spread over his face.

“That was…wow.” He looks at her and begins rubbing her back. “You okay?”

She turns to look at him, a dazed look on her face. “It’s a good thing I already started drinking contraceptive tea.”

Zuko flushes bright red. “Sorry about that. I tried to...I was going to pull out, but it just…happened.”

She lifts her head up weakly, completely spent. “How are you embarrassed after we just did that?”

He smiles, shrugging. “You have that effect on me. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"I would, but...I can't feel my legs." 

He grins. A lover down to his core, pleasing his partner made him happy. Pleasing Katara, however, made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. "Guess I have to carry you then." And he walks around to the other side of the bed, scooping her up. "I love you."

"I love you too. Not bad for the first time, huh? See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about." 

"Shut up or we're doing it again in the shower." 

"I would love that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Because, in my head, Katara makes the first move because Zuko is way too awkward to do it even though he is more experienced than she is lol


End file.
